There are many types of transaction devices, and each transaction device provides different pieces of information when conducting a transaction. Additionally, the same transaction device may provide different types of information during different transaction scenarios. For example, physical contact-based transactions may involve different communications than contactless communication-based transactions.
It is often desirable to make sure that an access device can correctly process transactions for each type of transaction device and each transaction scenario. This can mean running hundreds or even thousands of test transactions at the access device to ensure total compatibility. Typically a different transaction device with a specific logic and configuration is used for each test transaction.
This presents a problem, as it is costly to create and distribute a batch of test transaction devices to each remotely located access device. Additionally, it is difficult to identify error trends on a global scale, as each transaction is conducted separately in a remote location. Further, a skilled technical operator is needed to manually run each test and make sure everything is working properly.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems individually and collectively.